Reconstruyendo la Historia
by Relena Uchiha
Summary: heero y relena han sido clonados sin embargo heero sigue vivo pero con otro nombre y tratará de enmendar sus errores del pasado pero revivira dolorosos recuerdos al recordar y ver a cierta persona, que pasara cuando ambos heeros se encuentren descubranlo
1. Introducción

**Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

Soy solo una copia alguien, q solo fue creado con un propósito proteger a una persona, a veces pienso lo irónica que es la vida ambos somos copias pero con una gran diferencia, ella fue creada para seguir guiando al mundo yo solo para protegerla, sin embargo ella aun es una humana a mi me manipularon geneticamente para poder protegerla mejor. Me entrenaron igual al hombre del cual fui clonado incluso llevo su mismo nombre mi nombre es Heero Yui y esta es mi historia.

Nota: no sean malos es mi primera historia espero les agrade mi idea y les ruego q me lo hagan saber para continuarla


	2. RECORDANDO UN POCO

**Nota:HE VUELTO A ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO CON UN NUEVO FORMATO POR FAVOR LEANLO Y DIGANME SI LES GUSTA.** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

Nacimos en un laboratorio, luego aun bebes fuimos trasladados a una mansión en la tierra siempre cuidándola siempre siendo como su sombra.

-Heero, Heero vamos a jugar

Yo me encontraba parado a su lado, en ese hermoso jardín de la mansión, aún era un niño, sin embargo no podía disfrutar de aquello y nunca lo haría.

-No puedo, debo estar vigilándote-le dije mostrándole una sonrisa para hacerla sentir mejor pero ella no pareció creerme.

-Eso no es justo siempre me dices lo mismo, ¿cuándo jugaras conmigo?-dijo Relena, haciendo un puchero el cual me pareció realmente tierno.

-No lo sé, sabes lo que paso la última vez

Recordarlo me hacía poner la piel como de gallina, pues la última vez se me condenó a varias semanas de entrenamiento, aquel dolor y sufrimiento que viví durante aquellos malditos entrenamientos no se comparaba con nada y realmente no deseaba volver a ser castigado.

-Es cierto no quiero que te castiguen-en ese momento me percate que estaba a punto de llorar

-No te pongas triste, corre ve a jugar- le limpie unas cuantas lagrimas que cayeron de sus ojos y le sonreí nuevamente pues no deseaba verla triste

- Pero…

-Ve a jugar yo te estaré observando

-Está bien-me dijo sin embargo aquella mirada triste aún no se le borraba

-Niño es hora-escuché detrás de mí era uno de los hombres que se encargaban de entrenarme

-Si- le contesté fríamente, no necesitaba que nadie me guiara, el camino hacia el lugar de mi tortura lo sabía de memoria después de todo recorría aquel odioso camino todos los días

-Nos vemos más tarde Relena- la observé una última vez antes de irme y al verla pensé que todo ese sufrimiento tal vez valía la pena pues así podría protegerla.

Relena nunca supo lo que pasaba mientras desaparecía, claro que cuando yo entrenaba alguien venía a reemplazarme, ella era muy valiosa como para que le sucediese algo. El entrenamiento que recibí fue el mismo que el piloto del wing cero, después de todo querían que fuese como él, sin embargo lo más doloroso fue el entrenamiento para controlar mis poderes, cada vez que lo recuerdo un gran odio y tristeza se apoderan de mí, pues fue allí que me di cuenta que yo no era del todo humano, a pesar de ello en todo ese dolor encontré a un amigo, el cual compartía conmigo todo ese dolor, él había sido como una especie de prototipo antes de crearme, era un año mayor que yo, su nombre era Naruto **(perdón pero es que en esta historia aparecerán algunos personajes de otros animes y también algunas características****)**

DIEZ AÑOS DESPUES EN UNA DE LAS HABITACIONES DE LA MANSIÓN…

-Heero adivina me dijeron que hay una fiesta el viernes tú crees que nuestra tutora nos deje ir?- me dijo aquella hermosa jovencita con cabellos de oro y es que al crecer su belleza había aumentado.

-Relena no creo que nos dejen- le respondí, pues Lady Une jamás la dejaría mostrarse en público ya que si lo hacía todos descubrirían aquel secreto que incluso Relena ignoraba.

-No es justo siempre estoy estudiando o teniendo clases de oratoria o de piano, es como si nuestra tutora me estuviera preparando para dar conferencias, charlas, participar en debates o tal vez ya se ¡guiar al mundo!-comenzó a reírse, sin embargo eso era precisamente lo que Lady Une planeaba, yo solo esperaba que cuando llegue ese momento y Relena se enteré de toda la verdad me permita estar a su lado y curar sus heridas como ella hizo conmigo cuando éramos niños.

-Oye Heero porque ya no sonríes?- dijo ella interrumpiendo mis pensamientos con una mirada de tristeza

-Eso no es cierto si lo hago-conteste mirando la habitación, cerciorándome de que todo esté en orden después de todo debía de estar atento por si algo ocurría

-No lo haces, sabes cada vez se me hace más difícil sacarte una sonrisa incluso cuando te cuento chistes no te ríes- contestó haciendo un puchero

-Es que no eres graciosa-dije, sonriéndole de medio lado

-Eso no es cierto si soy graciosa es solo que tú no tienes sentido del humor

-Vamos Relena acéptalo de una vez no eres graciosa-dije fastidiándola un poco

-Si lo soy

-No lo eres

-Si

-No

-Ya basta dije que sí y punto-contestó inflando los cachetes

Entonces comencé a reírme y es que se veía muy tierna y graciosa

-Te has reído-dijo mostrándose sorprendida

-Si es que pareces un pez globo

-Oye!

-Te ves linda cuando te enojas-le dije mirándola a los ojos, entonces pude ver como ella se sonrojaba y a la vez sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba

-Hola par de tortolos como están-dijo Naruto entrando a la habitación

-No somos tortolos-Miré Naruto fríamente mientras este se sentaba en uno de los sofás del lugar

-Si claro como no

-Oye Naruto dónde estabas?- hablo Relena

-Por ahí, salí un rato, Oye Heero puedo hablar contigo un segundo a solas?

-Oye!,- dijo relena- bueno está bien los dejare solos para que resuelvan sus situaciones de pareja-dijo riéndose

-Relena-le dije seriamente

-No te preocupes Heero estaré en mi habitación-dijo mientras se iba

-Que pasa Naruto?-dije mientras observaba el pasillo asegurándome que Relena entrara a su habitación.

-Heero veras estuve revisando los archivos, ya sabes esa información que esta oculta en la computadora

-En la antigua sala de entrenamiento-dije, deduciendo ya el lugar

-Exacto, Bueno la cosa es que me he enterado que Heero Yui está vivo, claro estoy hablando del piloto del wing cero, además de él todos los pilotos de los demás gundam también están vivitos y coleando así como Miliardo Peacecraft, Y adivina que…

Me quedé en silencio esperando que continuara

-Oye te he dicho adivina que!

-Está bien, que, habla de una vez – dije cansadamente

-Ninguno sabe de nuestra existencia ni del proyecto de crearnos-dijo como un feliz como un niño de 5 años al cual le hubieran cumplido uno de sus caprichos

¬_¬ Idiota, se supone que si no saben de nosotros tampoco saben del proyecto-dije arruinándole apropósito su felicidad por aquel descubrimiento y es que porque no molestarlo un poco después de todo él siempre lo hacía conmigo

- ¬¬Como decía antes de que me interrumpieras para insultar a la persona que trabaja para obtener esta información y a la cual ni siquiera respetas, Dios para que me esfuerzo tanto si al final nadie me valora.

-Ya deja de decir tonterías y continúa-le interrumpí mirándolo fríamente

-Está bien-me dijo algo asustado-oye odio cuando cambias tan rápidamente de actitud puedes estar riéndote en un momento y luego en un segundo, cada vez que quieres, puedes ocultar tus sentimientos hasta el punto que parece que nunca hubiesen existido.

-….

-Dios que comunicador ¬ ¬

-Naruto-le advertí realmente estaba colmando mi paciencia.

-Ya está bien continuo, al parecer Lady Une decidió ocultar nuestra existencia a todos los pilotos hasta que sea el momento adecuado, oye como crees que reaccionen todos ellos cuando se enteren de nosotros.

-No lo sé y no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo único que me importa, es cumplir mi misión, proteger a Relena cueste lo que cueste

**Notas de la autora: **Espero les haya gustado esta nueva versión estoy pensando en volver a escribir los capis a este nuevo formato y continuar la historia porfis háganme saber que les parece y si desean o no que continúe en este formado nos vemos cuídense muxo.

Y no se olviden los rewies me hacen feliz y escritora feliz = mÁs capis XD…


	3. LA DECISIÓN DE ODIN

**Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

En la colonia L1, dentro de una gran oficina perteneciente a una de las empresas de software más importantes del mundo se encontraba el gerente general y un antiguo amigo de este

-No se con que propósito te cambiaste de nombre Heero - le decía un hombre, poseedor de una larga trenza al antiguo piloto del wing cero

-No te incumbe - le respondió en piloto fríamente

-Vamos Heero ya no tenemos 15 años somos amigos desde hace tiempo, confía en mi - Duo lo observaba con una mirada melancólica pues desde que aquello ocurrió el piloto de wing cero se había aislado completamente

-…..

-Desde que Relena murió te has vuelto más callado que antes, ya no hablas con nadie

-Duo yo sé lo que hago

-¡Por Dios Heero ya tienes 45 años ya no eres un niño acaso planeas vivir el resto de tu vida lamentándote por lo que le paso a Relena.! - Duo se estaba desesperando pues él era su mejor amigo y deseaba que este superara aquel acontecimiento

Sin embargo, Heero se molestó y le agarró el cuello de la camisa con tal fuerza que Duo pensó que en cualquier momento este lo golpearía

-¡Es que tu no lo entiendes siempre estas riéndote, tienes a las personas que amas a tu lado, no tienes idea de lo que yo he sufrido! - Heero se encontraba molesto, y a la vez envidioso, pues realmente pensaba que Duo jamás lo comprendería ya que él era feliz al lado de sus seres queridos

-Es por lo de Relena no? - le preguntó Duo, sabiendo que eso era lo que más le afectaba al piloto y que esa era la causa de aquel comportamiento

Heero lo soltó y su mirada se perdió recordando aquel fatídico día

-Si tan solo me hubiera quedado a su lado, si tan solo hubiera aceptado mis sentimientos ella no estaría muerta, es mi culpa Duo - Heero se encontraba con una mirada demasiado triste - Como quisiera reconstruir nuestra historia, cambiar las cosas…

-Sabes que eso es imposible Heero - contestó Duo mirándolo con tristeza

-Te soy sincero Duo hace años que nadie me llama por ese nombre - dijo melancólicamente

-Respóndeme Heero porque te cambiaste de nombre?

-Deja de llamarme así, y responderé a tu pregunta

-Está bien, Odin dime porque te cambiaste de nombre?

-Lo hice porque quería olvidar

-¿Olvidar?

-Si olvidar mi pasado, a Relena, todo

-Sabes, debes aceptar tu pasado - Duo quería que lo que había sucedido sea superado por su mejor amigo

-fácil decirlo, difícil hacerlo

-Regresa a la tierra - Duo esperaba que aquel viaje ayudara a Heero a superar la muerte de Relena, pues desde que ella murió Heero había huido hacia las colonias y había desaparecido del mapa, y después de mucho tiempo por fin había logrado dar con él

-Sabes que no puedo

-Porque no?, podrías trasladar la cede de tu empresa allí, después de todo es una empresa grande y las empresas grandes pueden tener su cede donde el jefe quiera no?

-No es por eso, es… no importa

Duo sabía exactamente lo que Heero iba a decirle pero no mencionó nada del tema

-si quieres superar tu pasado lo mejor es ir donde comenzó todo no? Además allí esta Trowa, Wuffei, Quatre y yo, ah y por supuesto el gruñón de Miliardo. Hace años que ninguno de ellos te ve seguro estarán felices de verte, después de todo ya son 29 años

-Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez ya es hora de enfrentar mi pasado - dijo Odin con una mirada decidida

En la tierra, se encontraban tres jóvenes en el jardín de una mansión tomando un poco de sol

-No se porque tengo este presentimiento, siento que algo va a pasar - dijo Relena, exaltándome un poco, pues siempre que ella decía eso algo pasaba

-Que pasa Relena? - dije, esperando que ella me contestara

-No es nada - dijo, moviendo las manos

-Ey! Debes decirnos brujita - dijo Naruto fastidiándola

- ¬_¬ no molestes Naruto - contestó Relena

De pronto a Naruto se le ocurrió una idea

-OIGAN! vamos al parque - dijo emocionado como un niño de 5 años, realmente a veces pienso que esa es la edad mental de Naruto

-Sabes que no podemos salir está prohibido - Relena le respondió, y es que ella tenía razón después de todo Lady Une nos prohibía salir a cualquier lugar, solo salíamos de la mansión para ir a la escuela, una escuela totalmente manipulada secretamente por ella y en la que nadie hablaba sobre la antigua ministra de relaciones exteriores

-Oye, que paso con tu espíritu aventurero? - dijo Naruto, alentándola a salir más yo no quería hacerlo pues si nos descubrían podrían alejarme de Relena y no podría protegerla más, después de todo para los preventer soy solo un experimento

-Quieres decir - dijo Relena sonriendo, adivinando el plan de Naruto

-exacto - contestó Naruto

Relena y Naruto se mostraban muy emocionados con la idea de salir, y es que Relena siempre estaba dentro de la mansión y en lo que concierne a Naruto bueno ustedes comprenderán Naruto es…Naruto

-¬_¬ Olvídenlo - dije, esperando a que se retractaran, más los dos eran muy tercos

-por favor - dijeron a la vez poniendo una carita de cachorro triste

-A aunque pongan esa cara no funcionara - dije

-Porfis siiiiiiiiiii? - dijeron al mismo tiempo con la mismas caras de cachorro

-no

-porfisssssssssssss

-No van a convencerme

10 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE EN UN PARQUE….

-¬ ¬Diablos no sé cómo lograron convencerme

-Es que nadie se resiste a nuestras caritas de cachorrito no Relena? - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de lado a lado, y es que en cierta forma era cierto muy en el fondo sabía que la cara de Relena era lo que me había convencido

-por supuesto, además escaparnos fue muy divertido - mencionó Relena riéndose

-bueno si lo fue - admití - especialmente cuando Naruto se resbaló del muro que trepábamos y callo de trasero al otro lado - mencioné triunfante aguándole la fiesta a Naruto

-Oye! Eso no es cierto, es que tú me empujaste

-Claro ahora me quieres culpar de tu error - dije sonriendo de medio lado-no es mi culpa que seas tan torpe

-No lo soy!

-Si lo eres

- Que no!

-Que sí

-que no

-que sí

-que no

-que no

-que sí y punto!

-Ya lo vez si lo eres - dije triunfantemente

-te odio! - mascullo Naruto

-Ya basta - dijo Relena parando nuestra discusión - Heero, ¿cuánto falta para que se den cuenta que no estamos?

-Exactamente 1hora 25 segundos y 15 segundos

-Que exacto - mencionó sorprendido Naruto

-Así es cuando eres perfecto - le conteste

-¬_¬ creido - masculló Naruto

Relena comenzó a reírse

-Heero deja de molestar a Naruto - pidió Relena

-Sí, deja de molestarme

-Porque? Si es mi pasatiempo favorito, además de molestar a Relena claro

-Oye! - gritó Relena

De pronto sentí unas presencias que nos seguían e inmediatamente elimine todo rastro de sentimientos en mí pues no servirían para nada y solo estorbarían, miré a la calle del frente y pude ver a unos hombres

-Heero que pasa? - preguntó Relena preocupada, pues se había percatado de mi cambio de actitud

-Naruto - llame, sabía que él también se había percatado de ellos y por lo tanto debíamos actuar rápido

-Lleva a Relena devuelta a la mansión y esta vez hazlo con cuidado - ordené a rápidamente

-Y tú? - pregunto Naruto

-Los voy a Distraer - mencioné - rápido no pierdas tiempo

-qué pasa? - preguntó Relena, y es que ella aún no se había percatado de nada

-Relena ve con Naruto - ordené

-No hasta que me digas que pasa-dijo tercamente

Mis ojos tomaron cierto color rojizo, y es que siempre que me molestaba aquello pasaba, mas no deseaba que Relena viera lo que les pasaba a mis ojos cuando aquel poder emergía totalmente pues ella seguro creería que yo era un monstruo.

-he dicho que vallas! Naruto, llévatela! - grité, aquellos hombres se acercaban rápidamente y es que Relena era su objetivo, sin embargo ellos no iban a lograr ponerle ni un dedo encima

-Si! - respondió Naruto, rápidamente cargó a Relena y con su velocidad sobrehumana se llevó de regreso a la mansión

-Heero! - fue lo último que escuche de Relena mientras era sacada de aquel lugar por Naruto

**Notas de la autora:** Que pasara? quienes serán esos hombres?, y que pasara cuando nuestro querido Heero mayor (Odin) llegue a la tierra. Eso lo descubrirán mas adelante **NOS VEMOS**.** XD** dejen Reviews nada les cuesta animarme. Porfis. **Y RECUERDEN HAGAMÉ SABER SI LES GUTA ESTE NUEVO FORMATO XD**


	4. EL REGRESO Y UNA SORPRESA

**Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

-EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…..

_-he dicho que vallas! Naruto, llévatela! - grité, aquellos hombres se acercaban rápidamente y es que Relena era su objetivo, sin embargo ellos no iban a lograr ponerle ni un dedo encima_

_-Si! - respondió Naruto, rápidamente cargó a Relena y con su velocidad sobrehumana se la llevó de regreso a la mansión _

_-Heero! - fue lo último que escuche de Relena mientras era sacada de aquel lugar por Naruto _

Aquellos hombres llegaron donde me encontraba eran tres en total, ingenuos no sabían lo que les esperaba

-Valla, valla pero que tenemos aquí - dijo uno de ellos

-Pero si es un niñito tratándose de hacer el valiente – dijo otro

-No te preocupes uno se encarga de él y los demás atrapan a esa niña después de todo vimos la dirección por donde se fue el otro muchacho – dijo el tercero, idiota no le permitiría por ningún motivo seguirlos, acabaría con ellos definitivamente.

-Para que la quieren? – pregunte fríamente, y es que deseaba saber la razón, pero no importaba si ellos no me lo decían de todas formas yo lo averiguaría

-No lo sé, eso lo tendrías que hablar con nuestro jefe – dijo el primero que parecía ser el líder del grupo

-Vamos a atraparla! – dos ellos comenzaron a correr, más yo use mi velocidad sobrehumana y les impedí el paso, el tercero que se había quedado corrió donde sus demás compañeros, yo sonreí de medio lado, ingenuo, me había facilitado el trabajo de perseguirlo cuando huyera

Cerré los ojos -ustedes no van a ninguna parte – luego los abrí y estos ya se habían tornado de un color carmín con aspas negras.

-¡El asesino de los ojos carmesí! – gritaron al mismo tiempo

EN LA MANSIÓN…

-Estoy preocupada por Heero – dije a Naruto, y es que la preocupación me estaba matando

-No te preocupes él sabe cuidarse solo – me respondió, pero aunque sabía que era cierto la preocupación no se iba.

-Hace cuanto que esos hombres nos seguían? – pregunte, pues me siento culpable por no haberme percatado de eso, algunas veces como ahora me doy cuenta que soy realmente inútil ya que siempre dependo de Heero y Naruto para protegerme, tengo miedo que ellos me odien por esto, no podría vivir si Heero me odiase

-No lo sé, pero parece que Heero ya lo presentía – dijo Naruto sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Heero… - suspiré

De pronto sentimos un ruido en la ventana, alguien había entrado, Naruto inmediatamente se puso en posición de pelea

-Naruto – dijo aquel desconocido, más cuando logre verle mi corazón dio un salto de felicidad era mi Heero quien había entrado

-Heero, me asustaste – dijo Naruto, suspirando de alivio

Yo no me resistí y corrí a abrasarle

-Heero estaba preocupada por ti – admití, luego sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban y me sentí muy segura a su lado, estaba realmente feliz por su regreso

-Que le paso a esos hombres? – preguntó Naruto, yo también deseaba saberlo pues Heero no tenía huellas de pelea alguna, aunque tal vez como vieron lo fuerte que era se asustaron y corrieron, si eso debió pasar, pensé

-Digamos que ahora están teniendo una pesadilla – contestó Heero sonriendo de medio lado, eso fue algo que realmente no entendí y lo cual creó una incógnita en mí, realmente conozco totalmente a Heero?

Heero los atrapo en una ilusión tipo sasuke uchiha **(Espero no les moleste que este utilizando estas habilidades para Heero)**

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA OFICINA CENTRAL DE LOS PREVENTERS…

Una secretaria ingresaba a la oficina de la jefa de los preventers

-Señora se nos ha informado que Duo Maxwell y Odin Lowe están de regreso en la tierra

Lady Une se preocupó y es que aún no era el momento

-Esto tal vez nos traiga problemas, Candy oculta toda la información, aun no es el momento que lo sepan

-Sí, señora

La secretaria se disponía a retirarse cuando escucho nuevamente la voz de su jefa

-Y Candy, prepara mi auto debo regresar a la mansión de inmediato

-Como usted diga

EN EL AEROPUERTO…

Después de tomar mis maletas me dirigí a la salida, no podía esperar ni un segundo más para llegar al hotel, pues desde que pise la tierra me invadieron miles de recuerdos y en todos se encontraba ella…

-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de regresar – dije cansadamente

-Y espera a ver algo, te tengo una sorpresa –me dijo Duo

Entonces ocurrió lo que más temía..

-Hola, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos

-Quatre – dije a modo de saludo

Mire alrededor y pude observar que todos mis antiguos compañeros Gundam nos habían estado esperando

-No puedo creerlo – dije, mas debí suponer que esto ocurriría pues era Duo con quien había regresado, seguro él era el organizador de tal bienvenida, así que voltee a mirarlo con reproche.

-Que!, te dije que estaban ansiosos por verte

-Debes darle el crédito al trenzado después de todo él organizo esto – dijo Wuffei fastidiando a Duo

-Oye!

-Como te ha ido Yui? - pregunto

-Wuffei por favor no me llames así – le dije, y es que la verdad no deseaba escuchar nuevamente ese nombre, al menos hasta que allá logrado curar totalmente mis heridas

-Entiendo - me respondió sabiendo mis razones

-Que tal como estas? – preguntó Trowa

-Bien, he venido por cuestiones de trabajo ya que planeo instalar la cede de mi empresa aquí

-Enserio – dijo sorprendido

-Eso significa que nos veremos más seguido – añadió Quatre amablemente

-Sí, así es

Entonces escuche una voz muy conocida

-Así que ahora te llamas Odin Lowe

-Zechs – dije sorprendido

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, te vez cambiado

-Zechs yo… - quería disculparme por no haber protegido a Relena, por haber huido mas no pude no sabía cómo decírselo, él adivinando lo que quería decir añadió

-Hay algunas cosas que no podemos cambiar, solo queda seguir adelante y vivir como nuestros seres queridos lo hubieran deseado para nosotros, vive Yui, vive de la forma en la que Relena hubiera querido

-Gracias – dije, y es que quería hacerlo, enserio quería hacer lo que me había dicho Zechs, más aquel dolor y culpabilidad no me dejaban seguir mi camino

Entonces vi entrar a una jovencita que llamó mi atención pues tenía cierto parecido con Relena

-Papá? Quién es él? – preguntó aquella muchacha

-Él es un antiguo amigo mío, Odin ella es Selena

Entonces ella se me acercó y me miro como inspeccionándome

-Mucho gusto señor, sabe usted se parece mucho aun compañero mío de la escuela, es más diría es que idéntico a usted pero solo que menor, hay no sabe lo feliz que me siento ya sé cómo será mi esposo de mayor - dijo ella con emoción

-Esposo, como que esposo! – gritó Zechs, podría decirse que estaba apunto de tener un para cardiaco

-Hay papá no seas aguafiestas, ya te lo presentaré el día de mi cumpleaños

-Bueno basta de charlas, vamos al hotel donde Odin se va a hospedar – dijo Duo, tratando de apaciguar el ambiente, yo solo estaba aliviado porque por fin podría descansar un poco.

Lady Une ingresó a la mansión muy apresurada pues necesitaba encargarle una misión a Heero, una muy sencilla pues solo él podía entrar a aquel lugar sin ser detectado por los preventers. Ya que mientras se retiraba Wuffei la había visto y no pudo llevarse consigo la información sobre el "Proyecto Resurrection"

-Niños - gritó

Inmediatamente Heero, Naruto y Relena bajaron al escucharla

- Tutora – dijo Relena

-Cuantas veces les he dicho que no me llamen así, pueden llamarme madre – dijo ella sonriendo tiernamente, causándome una gran molestia.

-No veo porque lo haría, no tengo motivo alguno para hacerlo – conteste con frialdad – y es que la verdad con todo lo que nos hizo pasar no se merecía nada de nuestro cariño

-Heero – dijo Lady, mirándome con tristeza

-Heero no seas cruel ella solo hizo lo que tenia que hacer – susurró Naruto

-Eso no justifica lo que nos hizo, todos esos crueles entrenamientos – dije en voz baja

-Heero, puedes hacerme un favor, Naruto cuidara de Relena – podía notar tristeza en sus ojos pero no me importo en absoluto

-Que pasa, tienes alguna misión para mí? – cuando dije aquella pregunta Relena me observó con preocupación

-Necesito que recojas un paquete en la oficina por mí

Un paquete?, por que me mandaría a recoger un insignificante paquete, pregunte hacia mis adentros entonces lo comprendí, aquello debía de ser algo muy importante para ella no pude evitar sonreír de lado mientras pensaba esto y es que realmente deseaba esa información ya que tal vez me sería útil.

De camino al Hotel…

-Que tal tú viaje Odin? - preguntó Quatre

-Estuvo aceptable, ya sabes con Duo al costado uno no puede descansar mucho

-Oye! – dijo Duo ofendido, inmediatamente todos los pilotos comenzaron a reír

MIENTRAS TANTO….

Me encontraba ya de regreso a la mansión, mientras caminaba podía observar a muchas personas pasear felices por las calles, como desearía ser como ellos pensé, de pronto escuche a un grupo de personas reírse, entonces volteé a observarlos ya que parecían divertirse mucho pero lo que vi me paralizó por algunos segundos.

-No puede ser – dije observando al verdadero Heero Yuy

De pronto él volteo y pude observar una gran sorpresa en sus ojos, demonios me había visto, Heero Yuy me había visto

-No puede ser, ese chico… – dijo Odin con sorpresa, "es idéntico a mí"

-Hey Odin que pasa?

**Notas de la autora: **Que pasara Odin ya vio a nuestro querido Heero y al parecer la hija de Miliardo también lo conoce, que es lo irá a pasar?. La hija de Miliardo también conocerá a Relena? Ya lo veremos en el próximo capitulo.

Porfis dejen Reviews T_T porfis nada les cuesta, anímenme a seguir escribiendo. Y no se olviden díganme si les gusta el nuevo formato por favor T_T ya que aún nadie me ha contestado

**Nos vemos T_T anímenme a seguir escribiendo**


	5. UN PEQUEÑO DIA DE ESCUELA

**Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

_En el capitulo anterior…._

_Me encontraba ya de regreso a la mansión, mientras caminaba podía observar a muchas personas pasear felices por las calles, como desearía ser como ellos pensé, de pronto escuche a un grupo de personas reírse, entonces volteé a observarlos ya que parecían divertirse mucho pero lo que vi me paralizó por algunos segundos._

_-No puede ser – dije observando al verdadero Heero Yuy _

_De pronto él volteo y pude observar una gran sorpresa en sus ojos, demonios me había visto, Heero Yuy me había visto_

_-No puede ser, ese chico… – dijo Odin con sorpresa, "es idéntico a mí" _

_-Hey Odin que pasa?_

De pronto aquel muchacho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció fue entonces que llegue a la conclusión que mi regreso a la tierra me había afectado, pues ahora veía alucinaciones ya que alucinaba viéndome a mi mismo más joven tal vez era un deseo de regresar a aquel tiempo y evitar lo que paso con Relena

-Hey Odin estas bien?-dijo Duo

Es entonces cuando me di cuenta que me había quedado parado y todos me estaban observando

-Si no es nada solo estoy un poco cansado

-Entonces apresurémonos para llegar al hotel y dejarte descansar-Dijo Quatre amablemente

EN LA MANSIÓN…

-No te preocupes si usaste toda tu velocidad entonces pensará que solo es una ilusión

-Si, tal vez tengas razón-dije, sin embargo aun no me encontraba del todo tranquilo

-Bueno ya me voy a mi habitación después de todo debo descansar, ya que mañana hay escuela. Por cierto que era lo que Lady Une te mandó a recoger-Preguntó Naruto con mucha curiosidad

-Un paquete con unos archivos-contesté

-Unos archivos? que clase de archivos

-Unos archivos que contenían información sobre las diferentes personas que estuvieron peleando en la guerra de las colonias

-Y se los entregaste a Lady Une así nada más!-preguntó alarmado

-No te preocupes no soy tú-le dije, con ganas de fastidiarlo un rato para así desestresarme

-¬_¬ Que quieres decir

-Tengo los archivos con la información de los pilotos gundam

-Si los tomaste Lady Une se dará cuenta- dijo él con cara de reproche

Dios de verdad creía que me los había llevado así nada mas, a veces Naruto era un cabeza hueca

-Ya te he dicho que no soy como tu, les saque copia obviamente

- ¬_¬ eres muy malo conmigo

-Y tú un cabeza hueca

-Qué dijiste!

-Lo que escuchaste

-Si no tuviera tanto sueño juro que en este momento te golpearía. Y para que Lady Une querría esos archivos aquí?

-Para que los pilotos cuando vallan a su oficina no se enteren que los estuvo investigando

-Y porque los investigó?

-Que acaso no lo recuerdas ellos estuvieron investigando quien era el mejor para clonarlo- Dios Naruto realmente me sacaba de mis casillas y es que esta información ya la sabíamos

-Si, es cierto no-dijo con cara de que estuviera recordando todo

-Mañana revisaré estos papeles-dije, cansadamente

-Heero, para que nos servirá esa información?

-Toda información es necesaria Naruto-"además quiero saber porque entre todos los pilotos eligieron a Heero Yui para crearme".

Al día siguiente me aliste con mi uniforme para ir al colegio era en aquel lugar que en algunos momentos podía sentirme con una persona con una vida normal así que para mi no era una molestia ir sin embargo Naruto era otra historia, salí de mi habitación la cual estaba al lado de la de Relena, pase por la puerta de ella y abrí la siguiente puerta, entonces me encontré con lo que esperaba, un Naruto aun en la cama roncandocon su pijama naranja y su gorrito de dormir, fue entonces que se me ocurrió una gran idea…

-Ahhh!, maremoto me hundooo salmenmeeee!

-jajajajajajaja…- no podía parar de reír

-Oye! Como se te ocurre, que no vez que interrumpiste mi sueño de belleza-dijo totalmente molesto

Fue entonces que una gotita resbalo por mi frente

-Si claro como digas pero al parecer este no te sirve de mucho porque estas igual de feo que todos los días- dije con sorna

-Ah te mataré!

-Ya basta! Se nos hace tarde, Naruto cambiante el desayuno ya esta servido- Grito Relena

-Buenos días- Salude, ella movió su cabeza en modo de saludo y ambos salimos del cuarto dejando a un Naruto totalmente mojado y desesperado pues le quedaba poco tiempo para bañarse y cambiarse.

Desayunamos tranquilamente, claro obviamente todos menos Naruto pues este salió corriendo y con una tostada en la boca ya que nosotros ya estábamos en la limosina y esta estaba a punto de irse…

EN LA ESCUELA…

-La escuela que aburrido- Dijo Naruto bostezando

-Vamos camina falta poco para llegar al salón- Relena trataba de alentarlo para que no cayera desmayado en medio del pasillo

Al llegar al salón Naruto corrió rápidamente a su sitio

-Por fin llegamos! Sí llegue a mi carpeta para seguir durmiendo!

Relena y yo casi nos caemos de espaldas por el comentario de Naruto, de pronto sentí a alguien rodearme rápidamente con sus brazos

-Por fin llegaste mi Heero- Era Selena Peacecraft, la hija de Miliardo Peacecraft, a veces podía ser una muchacha muy irritante pues no dejaba de acosarme constantemente, pero tenía su lado amable además al ser hija de Miliardo podría serme de ayuda en algún momento.

-Oye! No es tu Heero- escuche decir a una Relena totalmente irritada

-Selena puedes quitárteme de encima-Dije un poco fastidiado

-Porque? Si tu pecho es tan cómodo

-Heero te dejo solo con tu novia!- Dijo Relena totalmente molesta y entonces se dirigió a su asiento

-Novia? Que novia? Relena por favor ayúdame-dije tratando de alejar a Selena de mí

-no me hables!

-Pero Relena, por favor quitemela de encima te lo ruego

-Mi querido Heero eres tan lindo- dijo Selena pagándose aún mas a mí

-Por favor muchachos demostraciones de amor en otra parte ahora a sus asientos-Era el profesor quien había entrado al salón, entonces toda la clase estalló en risas claro todos menos Relena y Naruto este último se encontraba durmiendo en su asiento, entonces les lancé una de mis clásicas miradas asesinas y todos se callaron.

Selena me soltó no sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla y luego se dirigió a su lugar yo tuve que irme al mió totalmente molesto por el rato de vergüenza que tuve que pasar.

Desgraciadamente me sentaba al lado de Relena y no es que no me gustara si no que estaba realmente enojada aunque eso me hacia feliz de cierta forma pues significaba que estaba celosa.

"Celosa, si creo que si me gusta la idea", tome asiento a su lado y entonces la llame en vos baja

-Relena

-Te he dicho que no me hables

-Relena no es mi culpa

-No me importa

Decidí no decir mas pues mi orgullo no me dejaba seguir pidiéndole que me hable, fue entonces que el profesor empezó con su clase y de pronto todos escuchamos unos ronquidos…

-Joven Naruto! Naruto!-Llamaba insistentemente el profesor

-Heero! Despierta a tu compañero

-Será un placer-respondí, sonriendo de medio lado

Me paré y me dirigí al asiento detrás mio, me agache a la altura del oído de Naruto y entonces…

-Oye dobe despierta!

-Ah! Auxilio nos atacan los aliens corran por sus vidas!Ah!

Entonces toda la clase estalló en risas, pues Naruto estaba corriendo en círculos y gritando

-Naruto- llamé

-Corran, corran!

-Naruto

-corran!

-Naruto!-grité con una venita en mi frente

-Que pasa- me dijo como si no hubiera ocurrido nada

Entonces lo golpeé en la cabeza

-Hey teme que te pasa! Ya uno no puede expresarse libremente, además es tu culpa por haber interrumpido mi sueño

Iba a golpearlo nuevamente sin embrago escuche la voz del profesor diciendo…

-Heero, Naruto siéntense. Y la próxima vez Naruto te mando a dirección

Me dirigí a mi asiento y las clases continuaron normalmente y entonces llegó la hora del almuerzo.

-Heero te invito a mi fiesta el sábado y a ti también Naruto- Dijo Selena entregándonos dos tarjetas de cumpleaños aquel día ella cumpliría sus 15 años, ambos agradecimos y fue entonces que ella se dirigió donde estaba Relena

-Oye Relena esta invitación es tuya tómala-dijo sonriéndole, pues a pesar de sus "peleas" si las podemos llamar así Relena y Selena eran grandes amigas.

-Gracias-dijo Relena devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Que les parece si vamos a almorzar-sugirió un emocionado Naruto

Todos asentimos con la cabeza y nos dirigimos al comedor, sin embargo mientras caminaba me puse a pensar sobre el ataque que sufrimos hace poco, tal vez en la oficina de los preventers halla alguna información, pues últimamente la mansión estaba siendo mas vigilada que de costumbre, el día de mañana me encargare de investigar todo lo relacionado a lo ocurrido.

**Notas de la autora:** Que será lo que Heero va a investigar? Ya lo veremos pronto. Sé que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo pero es que como no he recibido rewies no se si en verdad les gusta la historia así que no me sentí muy animada a continuarla. Sé que estoy cambiando algunas cosas pero es para mejorar la historia ya que decidí centrarme un poco mas en que piensan cada uno de los personajes y un poco en los lugares que los rodean porfis háganme saber si les gusta los nuevos capis **BYE CUIDENSE MUCHO.**


End file.
